


In Which Boo Seungkwan Is Veronica Sawyer

by jijimbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: uh, heathers au for a wonkwan fic--"come on, he would disappear. you wouldn't have to apologise for doing nothing wrong." wonwoo spoke before dragging his lips along the others neck, in an attempt to convince him. convincing, it wasn't, distracting, it was. seungkwan reached out, grabbing the glass next to his own, holding the drain fluid before turning and pushing past wonwoo, walking towards jeonghans room. "kwan-" he spoke out, noticing the mistake but shook his head. "give me the glass, I'll give it to him."





	In Which Boo Seungkwan Is Veronica Sawyer

his eyes landed on the mysterious figure in the cafe, ignoring his friends who were talking about some party he couldn't even care about. just another chance to get drunk and get fucked by some guy he wouldn't even remember the name of in the morning, it wasn't his thing but his friends liked it so he would give that to them. letting them drag him around too keep his name at the top of the schools chain. 

he realized he was staring when the guy looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked in amusement, that only reeled him in more, causing his feet to carry him, curiousity running through his veins even as his friends called after him. 

"new kid?" he asked, his hip leaning into the cafe table as he looked down at the dark, mysterious boy below him. 

"first day." the unnamed boy spoke, moving to stand on his feet, getting a better look at the boy and their now apparent height difference. "wonwoo." he answered before the smaller even got a chance to ask, "and you are? one of them?" he asked, his eyes falling on the three boys the shorter had previously been with. suungkwan scoffed, shaking his head. 

"im one of me. my own person. seungkwan." The others boy that left after the smaller spoke annoyed him beyond belief. "what's so funny?"

"you think you can be your own person. it's ironic when you hang out with three carbon copies." seungkwan swallows harshly, the other had a point, but he wasn't like the others. he didn't care about the popularity, he didn't care about the way they had to hide himself, instead he found it more burdensome then anything else. "unless you want to prove me wrong." the smirk growing on the others face just grew to annoy the smaller. he wants to smack that smirk off the others face, but at the same time, it made his stomach churn, his knees grow weak. everything about this boy irritated him but drew his interest in more in a way none of the kids here ever have.

"seungkwan, let's go." a voice from behind him hissed, calling him from the trance the other caught him in.

"coming seokmin." he called out, his eyes continuing to gaze into the tallers. "I'll prove you wrong." he whispered before turning on his heel, jogging over to catch up with his three friends, ignoring their questions and distaste with the boy.

\--

"did you hear what the new kid did?" jeonghan spoke up as the four of them sat around a table, food sitting in front of them, not that any of them were actually eating. the eating habits they picked up from each other were anything but healthy, especially for Soonyoung whose habit turned more and more into a disorder as more time passed.

"what?" seungkwan spoke up, showing interest into the conversation he had before found boring.

"he pulled a knife on seungcheol and mingyu." jeonghan answered before leaning in, looking at seungkwan and distaste. "why did you even talk to him? he isn't our type."

"he isnt your type." seungkwan countered, his fingers drumming nervously on the table. "I did nothing wrong." 

jeonghan was about to speak up when mrs, boo walked through the door way. "you're ride is here soonyoung." she spoke polietly, smiling at the four boys before all but her son got up, leaving them alone. "I need to get ready for the party tonight-" seungkwan spoke up before his mom could start an unwanted conversation with him.

\--

that night, clad with skinny jeans, a baggy sweater that hugged his hips in the right position, seungkwan climbed into jeonghans car. his body slipping into the passenger seat. the drive there was long and uncomfortable, the boys both still not over the small afterschool chat they had shared. 

"it's a college party, you're lucky I got you in. behave like a good boy." jeonghans words were met with silence as he parked outside of the frat house that held the party. with a heavy sigh, seungkwan pushed the door open, the smell of alcohol potent even from the outside. with small steps, walking behind jeonghan, they made their way inside the frat house, greeted with even more stench, sex and alcohol mixing in a strange way that made seungkwans stomach churn uncomfortably a strange pain grow. with quick heavy steps he made his way to the kitchen, alcohol being shoved down his throat in a hope to end the feeling in his stomach.

it took a few drinks till he realized it wouldn't work, instead only making the feeling worse. with small steps , he found his way to an empty room, sitting on the cruton that was currently pushed up into the couch position, a red solo cup with disgusting smelling alcohol sitting I his hand. 

after ten minutes, seungkwan heard the door open, his eyes landing on the college boy who stood in the doorway.

"I was looking for you baby." the boys words were hard to make out, the slurring of the active intoxicity going on in his body. 

it took a few more minutes of seungkwan blatently ignoring the stranger before he was sitting beside him, trying to kiss over his neck in a way that definitely made the younger uncomfortable. "leave me alone." seungkwan hissed, getting up and storming out of the room, pushing his way through the crowds of people, his eyes scanning the party for jeonghan.

before seungkwan had a chance to find jeonghan, the drunk boy from before already had, and the man who jeonghan no doubt planned on spending the night with. it made seungkwans stomach knot up even more. 

"you're such a prude." jeonghan snapped, his feet carrying him to seungkwans spot. "it's bad enough you've gained weight, now you won't even give it up. I got you into a college party."

"I don't feel good.." seungkwan spoke, ignoring the words jeonghan had snapped out, being more than used to his annoying scolding. "can we just go?" he would have already left if he could have.

"I am having fun, walk." jeonghan pushed the cup in his own hand into seungkwans hands. "or drink and loosen up." 

"I can't..I told you, I don't feel good."

"probably all the extra food you've eat-" before jeonghan could finish the sentence seungkwan was bent over, hurling out the contents of his stomach onto the floor, and most importantly, jeonghans shoes. a screech left the boys lips, watching the way the chunks landed on his expensive shoes.

seungkwan turned as soon as his stomach was empty, running outside with jeonghan close behind him. "I brought you to a college party, I got you in with older men, I made you the person you are and what thanks do I get? it's inside on the carpet!"

"and your shoes." seungkwan mumbled sarcastically, turning around to meet jeonghans gaze, or maybe glare would be a better description. 

"everyone will hear about this monday! they will tear you apart! you can go back to being friends with that joshua kid, not that he would even except you after this." everything hit seungkwan, and collapsed hard on his shoulder. he was dead. no matter what, his school reputation was ruined. 

\--

thirty minutes, that's how long it took seungkwan to stumble home, his body weak, mind full as he slipped through the front door. with small, light steps, he made his way upstairs and to his room. walking into the small confinement, he collapsed onto his bed, looking around his room. what would he do now? he would lose everything after how much pain he went to build himself up to be friends with those three. jeonghan was right, joshua wouldn't even take him back after everything, but he might have an idea on who might. 

he pushed off the bed, slowly walking over to his bedroom door, flicking the lock before going to his window. he had this whole plan, though it was cut short when he saw the exact man he was thinking about outside his window, on the small roof overhang that sat on the outside of his roof. pushing open his window he couldn't help but blink in shock, almost expecting him to be a part of his imagination. 

"wonwoo? why are you here?" he asked softly, moving out of the way so the other could climb into his window. the answer didn't matter much, he was just glad he was here. without waiting for an answer he tugged wonwoo to his bed, pushing him onto the bed, staddling his hips.

\--

they both laid in bed, chests heaving from the three previous rounds they went through, seungkwans lips working at wonwoo's neck in hope for a fourth round. both of them covered in hickies and bruises from the rough rounds they both indulged in. "so, why are you upset?" wonwoo's voice rung out, distracting seungkwan.

"how could you tell?"

"you worked me pretty hard, still want to, it's amusing honestly." wonwoo chuckled softly, sitting up and looking down at seungkwan. "so explain."

"it's stupid-" he spoke softly, sitting up next to the taller boy, resting his head on the others shoulder.

"popular drama?"

"jeonghan drama." 

"why do you hang out with those assholes?"

"I wont for much longer. I was exiled. jeonghan got pissed I wouldn't fuck some college kid." 

"so he thinks he has control over your body?" wonwoo inquired, intrigued by the conversation in a way seungkwan found curious.

"well, that and I threw up on his shoes." wonwoo's chuckle bellowed out, breaking the awkwardness that hung in seungkwans words. 

"what if he disappeared?" he spoke, the air suddenly changing to serious.

"jeonghan wouldn't just disappear, though..I wouldn't mind if he did." he ran a hand through his fingers, looking at the time. "I should apologise to him tomorrow morning." and with that, the conversation was dropped, even though wonwoo wanted to argue it, seungkwan just wanted to go back to working his lips on the other body.

\--

true to his words, seungkwan and wonwoo went to jeonghans house the next morning, seungkwan telling wonwoo he didn't have to tag along, but wonwoo seemed to want to be there. 

as they made drinks in the kitchen, a hangover cure as an apology, wonwoo pulled out drain cleaner, setting it next to the other ingredients. "what if we added this?" he spoke, moving to open the bottle. 

"I want him to forgive me, not kill him." he spoke, and yet, wonwoo grabbed a dark glass, one that wouldn't show off the oddly blue liquid before pouring some in.

"come on, he would disappear. you wouldn't have to apologise for doing nothing wrong." wonwoo spoke before dragging his lips along the others neck, in an attempt to convince him. convincing, it wasn't, distracting, it was. seungkwan reached out, grabbing the glass next to his own, holding the drain fluid before turning and pushing past wonwoo, walking towards jeonghans room. "kwan-" he spoke out, noticing the mistake but shook his head. "give me the glass, I'll give it to him."

and that's what happened. they walked into jeonghans room, convincing him to drink the drain cleaner then watching his body drop onto a small table in the room, making the cheap table give out under his weight.

"we killed him." seungkwan breathed out, looking at one of the friends he used to look up to, a small weak laugh leaving his lips. "we are going to get arrested. we are going to get caught." the breakdown hit the smaller of the two instantly.

"suicide." wonwoo chimed in, finding security in how the body dropped. no one would touch seungkwan on his watch, he decided to claim the boy before anyone else could. "we can write a suicide note for him, no one can see into a popular guys head."

\-- 

they left the scene, a suicide note laying on jeonghans bed. and just like wonwoo thought, it worked. everyone believed he committed sucide and their was no deeper thought or investigation. on monday, he arrived to school, still as popular as friday, when he left, and no one could destroy his reputation now. he felt a strange sense of security as that realization hit. it made him feel horrible, but he wasn't going to come clean, it was just one precaution he had to take.

since the murder seungkwan and wonwoo became basically official, seungkwan and wonwoo both just talking the first night together as a start of a relationship. 

half way through the day, they were free to go, given the last few periods of the class for a time to mourn their friends loss. it was strange how many people looked up to jeonghan now that he supposedly committed suicide, and it went beyond pissing him off. he wrote the suicide note, jeonghan wasn't amazing because he was murdered and it was framed as a suicide. 

seungkwan walked out of school to meet wonwoo waiting for him on his motorcycle. seungkwan walked over to the bike, moving to sit on the back and wrap his arms around wonwoo's waist with an annoyed huff. "everyone cares so much for him. it's annoying. no one likes you till you're dead I guess."

\--

it was the day of the funeral, wonwoo opting to skip it while seungkwan had no choice but to go with soonyoung and seokmin, sitting in the front row with the two friends and jeonghans family. somehow, he felt no guilt. he didn't want to do it again, but he didn't regret doing it. 

as the funeral came to an end, seungkwan and soonyoung walked outside, seokmin leaving with jeonghans parents to consol them in a less public area.

"kwannie." the whine in soonyoungs voice indicated want immediately. "mingyu invited me out and seungcheol needs a date, can you please tag along?"

seungkwan groans, he didn't want to be involved in this. "you know I have something with wonwoo." he spoke softly, his eyes landing on mingyu and seungcheol who were already finding their way to pick on some need who walked out of the funeral home. 

"it's just this once." soonyoung promised, though his voice sickly sweet, forced. he knew it was beyond the truth, and yet he couldn't bring himself to disagree.

\--

a barn is definitely not romantic, and definitely not a place where seungkwan wanted to continue with the attempt of touching that was happening on his thighs. with an annoyed groan he pushed seungcheol off for the, who even knows at this point, time before standing up. it took one look exchange between him and soonyoung before he pushed the barn open, walking outside to be greeted with his knight in,, well a very black outfit. he let his head turn, falling on the barn before back on wonwoo. 

"why are you here? with them?" the words were hissed, controlling, and seungkwan was a bit taken back, but he didn't want to fight it, instead he gave in and told the truth.

"double date for soonyoung's sake." seungkwan may not have been close with the other two popular kids, but soonyoung stood out. he was oblivious ninty percent of the time, always needing someone else help when it came down to things. he was independent, of course he was, but this whole popular scene weighed down on him, making him vulnerable.

"let's go." wonwoo grabbed hold of seungkwans wrist, surprisingly roughly. it was a warning sign the younger foolishly decided to ignore.

\--

you know that saying, ' it is the calm before the storm ' well that's the one thing the boy was facing right now. he stepped up to his two friends, feeling eyes on him but he had grown accustomed to that by now. it wasn't anything off until he parted his friends and walked into class. whispers were heard around the class, but the words were impossible to make out.

"there are rumors surfacing about you." his desk mate spoke as he sat down, bringing seungkwan from his trance. 

"what are you talking about?" he asked, looking over at chan, the shy boy he seemed to find himself close to, or at least in this class. 

"apparently those two football players spit roasted you."

"two?" seungkwan let it sink in , the meaning making sense instantly. he stood up, storming out of the class with one thing on his mind, finding wonwoo. he didn't do it. he had to make sure he didn't believe the rumors.

\--

finding wonwoo didn't take long, and skipping the rest of the day was expected as soon as the conversation ended. they climbed into the motorcycle, seungkwan nuzzling his nose into the others neck. 

as the got to wonwoo's, they sat on the bed, seungkwans eyes beginning to water as soon as they were finally relaxed in the bed.

"hey, babe." wonwoo started, his hand cupping the others cheek. "let's get them back." he whispered, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

\--

it didn't take long for them to develop a plan, using fake bullets to fake a dual suicide. a note claiming they are straight, that all the men they used were an excuse to fit in at a mainly gay school. 

seungkwan called the boys, offering them the spit roasting they spoke about, and planning to meet them in the woods behind the school at dawn. 

the next morning, the plan was set in action. he stood between two trees being joined by the two boys.

"so do we just, whip it out?" mingyu was the first to speak up.

"oh honey, we are taking it slow. strip for me." 

"what about you?" seungcheol spoke up, the two boys looking at seungkwan confused.

"I want you to rip my clothes off me sport." with that the two agreed, stripping to their boxers. "first one two get my clothes off in the count of three gets to fuck me first~" he promised in a singsong voice. "One, Two,"

seungkwan was cut off by wonwoo's voice and one gunshot, then another. wonwoo's gunshot hit mingyu, while seungkwans missed. the miss was what seungkwan needed for reality to hit him.

these weren't the bullet tranquilizers, mingyu was dead, and as wonwoo brought seungcheol back into position, seungkwan had to shoot them.

\--

seungkwan and wonwoo stood in wonwoo's living room, arguing over what happened.

"you fucking tricked me!" seungkwan yelled at him, pushing wonwoo away from him as the other gripped at his hips.

"you wanted them dead too!" he yelled back, grabbing seungkwans arms in an attempt to pull the youngers body closer to his. 

"don't fucking touch me. we are done!" he hissed pushing wonwoo away from him, but it was over, instead seungkwan was thrown back, pushed down on the couch. the intensity was enough to leave lingering pain, promises of bruises resting along his pale skin. lips were forced against his own as tears burned his eyes, with a sharp hiss, he bit down on the others lips.

seungkwan pushed the other away, forcing himself off the couch as wonwoo tried to hold him down, scratches being left on his body before he could storm out of the house.

 

((obviously there is more, I kinda hit writers block at this point so I'm ending it here, but if any of you want a continuation. the murder of seokmin, and the plot with the bomb at the school, I would be more than happy to add it as a second chapter, but for now, I think this is the end  
-ethan ))


End file.
